The Wishes in the Sky
by BlackandWhite202
Summary: Yvette Collins lives in a world plagued by darkness. A mysterious sage warns of three losses in three days' time- and Yvette heeds this warning. After her family not believing, she runs away only to meet the mysterious "Night Stalker." Together, they seek the eastern coast where they will ride to victory- with an unknown acquaintance until the very end. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey everyone! It's my new fanfiction, **_**The Wishes in the Sky. **_**I hope you like it, and remember to leave a review!**

_**Full Summary: The world is beginning to fade– both literally and psychologically. The small town of Silver Springs is hit by the famish. Crops are dying, trees are falling, the heat of draught won't go away. For Yvette, two worlds are fading: Her emotional world, and the literal world itself. Her friends are leaving one by one because of the draught, and a mysterious travelling sage tells her that she will suffer a great emotional loss in the span of three days. The gullible Eevee waits in patience for the time to come, and when it does, a great adventure will unfold into the night.**_

The sun beat down harsh, as if a million fire types were all using Sunny Day continuously. I panted as I ran around the track course; the heat was so unbearable that they should have kept us inside for gym class. I bet that all of the other schools in the area did that; but for Pokémon Junior High, that was not the case. Our gym teacher, Mr. Champ, would have us run 100 laps a day around the track course, do 50 push-ups after that, then run another 10 laps around the course. It was harsh, and when we finally got to the lesson itself, the class was almost over. Everyone departed at the sound of the bell, the girls heading toward their respected areas, the boys doing the same.

In case you're wondering about introductions, I'm Yvette Collins. I'm an Eevee, and I've lived in Silver Springs for as long as I could remember. I live in the southernmost part of town, on the outskirts near Route 204. Our crops had suffered since a year ago; now, we're lucky for even one plant to turn out good. As I headed down the hallways, I saw the shriveled Sitrus Berry plants in need of water desperately. I almost wished that the Vaporeons helped out, the water type could help with the drought. But, with a lack of water stones in the area, the only Vaporeon we were lucky to see was my neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling. They were the only family that consisted entirely of water types around here: A Vaporeon (Mrs. Sterling) and a Lapras (Mr. Sterling). Their son, Michael, was my age, and he was a fairly runty Lapras. It's why we became so fast friends; we were both considered runts.

If Michael's siblings were alive, he would definitely be a runt. But, some bad things come with good consequences. His siblings had died in their eggs, but he had survived. It's why his parents love him so much. Me, on the other hand, is definitely a runt. With five other siblings, one of which is a shiny, I am hardly ever noticed. Not only am I the runt, but I came out of my egg as soon as the mention of being thrown away came to the shell of my egg. Thirty days overdue, I came out small, shivering, and crying in need of milk. My parents quickly nursed me back, but I would always be a runt.

"Yvette? Are you hot?" I turned to face the concerned face of the Lapras, who seemed generally worried. I smiled, and waved a paw. He shook his head reluctantly, looking at me every once and a while to see if I was fine. On the outside, I was fine- the hot weather could do whatever it wanted, there is no way it would affect me. But on the inside, I needed refreshing. My stomach hadn't been filled since lunch, and that was roughly two hours ago. (I know what you're thinking, "it was two hours ago! You should be fine!" Not me.)

Me and Michael kept going, until we came to his house. I smiled, and waved at Mrs. Sterling. The nice Vaporeon waved back, and I went on my way after hugging the small Lapras. Just before he left, I heard a spitting sound and felt a wave of water crash upon my head. I turned, glaring at the Lapras, who had a full grin upon his face. I hadn't seen him grin in a very long time. His grin was so bright and so pure that I couldn't help but smile back. As soon as I did, his eyes closed, and he nodded, going back towards his mom. I then turned around, and started going my separate way.

The walk to my house was long and tiresome, yet the fields of dry grass and thirsty dirt painting the land. I kept walking, rocks underneath my feet crumble to dust. I looked forward; the mansion of a farmhouse I had grown to know and love was silhouetted against the distance; I broke away from my jog into a full-blown run, reaching my house just before the sun went down. I opened the door, looking throughout the house for my mother and father. I soon saw my mother, a gorgeous young-looking Leafeon, sitting on the couch with two of my siblings, Lira and Mackenzie. They were two of the quadruplets, and Mackenzie waved and smiled at me while Lira just scoffed and shunned me. I didn't blame her; anyone who saw my looks would do the same (but not Mackenzie).

I was covered from head to toe in dust and dirt from the road I had taken to get here. I was covered in water, turning the dirt into a dried muddy substance that caked my feet and my bangs that wisped over my forehead. My mother, Agnes, smiled and waved at me as well. From somewhere around the house, I heard a door close, and soon watched as my father, a big, burly shiny Charizard, came in from the house. He looked at me and I smiled, and he smiled a sharp, toothy grin back, a piece of ripe wheat sticking out from his mouth. I heard him make a small "oof" when I ran into him, wrapping my paws across his chest as far as they could go. From around the house, I heard multiple footprints, and my three brothers soon came down the stairs.

My three brothers, Jonathan, Nick, and Lukas, were all panting. Lukas, my shiny brother and the only shiny in our family besides dad, smiled a toothy grin like my father's. He was the only Charmander son that my father was blessed with; my sister Mackenzie was a female Charmander. The yellow Pokémon soon came forward and hugged me; out of my siblings, he was my favorite. He always shared his things with me and, when he was ever made captain of a sports event in our gym class (as he often was), I would be the first person on his team. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in the scent of burnt marshmallow that accompanied him everywhere.

"Nice to see you, Y(1)." He said, ruffling my bangs. Even though he was a Charmander, a small set of wispy bangs like mine were placed atop his head; traits from my mother. I smiled, and then turned to my brothers. They were currently continuing to chase each other around the house, but my mother's sharp bark stopped them. She nodded her head, telling them to sit down. They obeyed.

My mother was born mute. It's why she never speaks, and she always uses nods or jerks of the head or even growls and grunts to tell other what she wants. They always obeyed, and despite being mute, she was also very weak. She was also a runt, and that's why she always favored me. I wasn't mute, but I was a runt, and I hardly ever spoke, so I guess that is one of the unique traits we both shared. We all got up and sat at the table, and my father blew a flame, igniting the stove. Looks like it was cooked liver again tonight.

Once the dinner was done, there was a plate in front of each of us; Jonathan and Nick had begun to play with their food; I simply just poked at it. I never felt like eating anymore, I just wasn't hungry. That's when one of my dad's feeble conversation starters wasn't so feeble for a change.

"So, Agnes, I heard about the Snells. They've been having a fairly good harvest, yet not one of them have an ounce of water type in their blood. They live up on the northeastern side of town. Is it that the weather is better there? should we consider moving?" My mother grunted, once. That meant possibly. My father continued.

"Also, have you heard about the folks far west near Goldenrod? They've been getting strange weather patterns like us, except it's been snowing for days nonstop there. It's supposed to be the middle of the summer, I can understand our weather patterns. But theirs? It makes no sense." That's when my sister, Mackenzie, spoke up.

"Hey dad, you remember Tony?" She asked. My father nodded his head; he never really liked the boy. "Well, we were speaking over the phone, and he told me about cliffs near where he lives. You know, the cliffs near Jagged Pass? That surround Diamond Lake?" He nodded this time, but before she could continued, Lira slammed her hands down on the table, and looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Jagged Pass? Yeah, I heard about what's going on there! The epicenter of earthquake upon earthquake has been located there, and has been causing some serious damage to Diamond Lake! Helena moved there recently, and she hasn't stopped talking about it for days! It's getting me worried!" My father soon stood up for a glass of more milk, and that's when he finally spoke.

"Yes. The events of what's happening west have been the latest topic of gossip for days. I'm wondering when something bad will happen here, if Mount Silver will finally erupt after the smoke clouds its been belching out for months." He sighed, then took a sip of the milk we had. "We live right next to the Corsola Canyons, those are rumored to be the place where two of the tectonic plates meet." My mom looked up and nodded, then turned back to her dinner. My father and sisters continued their conversation; it was getting fairly late. I sighed, excusing myself and escaping to the safety of my room.

"Why do all the bad things happen to me?" I said aloud, laying eagle-spread across my bed. I reached a hang up, clenching and unclenching my paw. I sighed, turning on my side and tucking in all of my legs. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to an uneasy sleep, where a terrifying nightmare plagued my dreams.

_A darkness spreading from the west, coming and plaguing the land. Pokémon falling ill, millions dying from starvation and plagued by illness. I could see the smile of my best friend, the one I have known since I was younger. A mysterious Pokémon with golden rings and red eyes appeared, nodding to the night sky where dozens upon dozens of tiny lights twinkled and twirled beneath the darkness, illuminating a path where everyone will be saved..._

_And then more darkness, an ill Pokémon's sad cry as a dark body twisted and turned into unbelievable positions. Arms tangled with legs, wings tangle with tail, and head turned around in a full circle 180⁰. A dark eye, a rhythmic pattern of red and black circles, going through one another like some creepy hypnotist's trick. Another plague, and blood... so much blood..._

I woke up in a cold sweat, looking across my room at my sisters. They were both sound asleep, and I could hear their soft snores from across the room. I felt like I was going to be sick; my stomach twisted and turned figure eights inside of me. Soon, I felt my body moving before my mind could operate, and the next thing I knew, I was leaning over the toilet in my house, vomit dribbling down my chin.

I heard padding, and I saw my father carrying a bat and my mother hiding behind him, scared to death. At first, they both looked enraged for me waking them up, but once they saw the vomit, they came forward immediately, trying to clean up the mess. My mother nudged me over to the sink, where I opened my mouth and gargled from fresh water. The nausea had left me; it seems as though that dream had sparked something within me that made me sick. I sighed, then turned to my father, who was looking out the window.

I had never been up this late before, and since we had only one window (that of which being in the bathroom), I hardly ever saw the night sky. As soon as the stench of vomit left the room and everything was replaced where it had been, I was nudged back to my room, my parents following behind me to check on me to see if I was okay.

When I had closed my eyes and begun to drift back off to sleep, I could have sworn I heard a voice. It seemed to be warning me, and it kept relaying in my head like a mantra. I had never heard this voice before, and it scared me. My eyes grew wide, and I suddenly wondered if this was anyone I knew. The words were garbled, but I could hear clearly what they were saying, and it sent more shivers down my spine, the nausea from before settling back in.

_"The plague is coming. Tomorrow at noon. A sage will warn you, then fall ill. The first victim. Three days will pass. The world will crumble, and you will be alone."_

I had woken up the next morning on a Saturday. Even without windows, I could hear my father and his workers digging tirelessly, hoping for a good harvest. I knew that they would be unfortunate, yet my head soon went back to the strange voice I heard. It had warned me of something that would happen today, but what? It said a plague, at noon, and a sage will be the first victim, but not before warning me. I placed my head in my paws, wondering what all this could mean. As soon as these thoughts passed, I heard a knock on my door, and the voice of Lukas came through the room.

"Yvette? Is everything Ok? I heard you got sick; you're not catching anything, are you?" I sighed upon hearing his voice, it seemed to sooth me.

"No, Lukas, I'm fine. Just got a little nauseous, that's all. No need to worry." I smiled to myself, and soon lifted my head as I heard the door open. My brother was standing there, a worried expression on his face. I sighed, getting up and walking over to him. I soon brightened; maybe we could do something today!

"So, do you wanna go to the marketplace? I heard there was a traveling sage, we could ask her for a fortune!" As soon as the words left his lips, I paled. this is what the voice was warning me about! I sighed, shaking my head anyway. What if what I heard was a mistake, and all of this was just some funky coincidental event that for some reason had decided to enter my life? At this thought, I smiled. Maybe nothing bad would happen after all.

As soon as we got to the marketplace, we began to look through all the merchandise. Even though this was a big city with fairly well shops, a marketplace was set up for travelers who wanted to sell their wares and not set up a big business in the process. As we walked around, I noticed that a lot of sellers were selling various cloths and jewelry; as we stopped by every one, we noticed a little piece of happiness and family that could possibly be the next victims of some event that turned out not to be coincidental at all. As we looked around, there was a stand that attracted my attention that was like no other.

There were two Pokémon, one of which was a Froslass and the other a Glaceon. They were wrapped from head to toe in cloths, and looked extremely out of place, like they were trying to stay warm. _But they're ice types! They liked the cold! _I told myself, but my brother seemed to have noticed it as well. Other than that he was staring at what they were making.

They had a piece of long yarn strung around in complex designs, and they were putting various beads and patterns into it. Once they had finished, they held up a completed object: it looked like a woven purse that had an image of an Eevee made entirely out of beads. My eyes sparkled, and I found myself pulling my brother along with me to the crowd on onlookers that seemed to have gathered to look as well.

"That's extremely beautiful, miss Froslass. How much would it be to buy it?" I asked politely. The Glaceon smiled at my politeness and handed the cloth to me; I stared at it in awe, and when I began to hand it back to her, she held her hands out and began to speak in a thick Indian accent.

"No, no, you keep. We have plenty in storage, consider as a gift from me to you." She smiled warmly, and I smiled back, clutching the item to my chest. As we were about to leave, though, I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned around. it was the Froslass. With a closer look, I saw that she had multiple strings of gems and beads around her neck, but she spoke more like a gypsy woman than the Glaceon.

"Yvette Collins, you must come with me. You are in grave danger, and you are the center of the conflict. Please, come into my gypsy tent." She moved back to reveal a tent made with the same cloth, and I suddenly remembered the dream. It said that I would meet a traveling sage, who would fall ill to a plague at noon. Looking up at the sky, I winced as I saw the sun almost at its highest peak; it was just a couple of minutes before noon. I gulped, and turned to Lukas, who nodded and nudged me forward. This was our day, and we could do whatever we wanted. I reluctantly followed, and gasped when I entered her tent.

It was extremely colorful, made with brilliant purples and pinks and royal blues and light greens. An orb was sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room; what looked like clouds were swirling inside it. I instantly recognized it as a gypsy orb, the kind that they use for mind reading and fortune telling. I sat down in front of it, and the Froslass hovered right above in front. She closed her eyes and began to move her hands in synch around it, then opened her eyes to reveal golden pupils. She spoke as if she were possessed, but her voice still held its gypsy accent.

"Yvette Collins, in three days' time, you will suffer great loss in three ways: A loved one will leave forever, a long known friend will never be known again, and your world will crumble around you in various ways. This is my last fortune telling for my time, Yvette; I will be overcome with a plagued illness from my homelands that is extremely contagious. I warn you, DO NOT come back. If you do, more losses will be gained than good fortunes. You must leave immediately; no matter what anyone else says, head to the east, the far, far east, all the way to the Lapras Sea. You will meet a long lost acquaintance there, and you both will ride your way to victory." Almost as soon as it ended, the Froslass sat down, closing her eyes, then opened them. she had a pained expression on her face, and as I was about to go up to her, she turned and a stream of bloody vomit came straight from her mouth.

"Meredith!" I heard a voice screech, and saw the Glaceon at the door, mortification plastered onto her face. She ran forward, shoving me out of the way, looking down and checking her friend. She shook her multiple times, and when the Froslass failed to gain consciousness, she turned and looked at me with what could have been mistaken as a glare, but she had tears in her eyes.

"Go, now! take your whole family if possible! And do not come back!" She yelled at me. I nodded, and before I could comprehend what was going on, I ran out of the tent. I grabbed my brother's hand, and we raced off home. I could barely hear my brother's voice as we ran back.

"Yvette! What in hell's name is going on! Why are we running!?" I heard him yell. I turned to look at him, my paws working while my mind was telling my mouth what to do.

"We need to get out of here. And we can't come back."

_Notes_

**(1) "Y" is a nickname that Lukas gave for Yvette. It is pronounced like **_**y, **_**the Spanish word for **_**and. **_**Yvette's name sounds like this, but just add "vette" onto the end of it.**

Phew! That was long. Remember to leave a review!


End file.
